We Got Married
Detalles *'Titulo:' We Got Married (WGM)thumb|319px *'Titulo en Hangul:' 우리 결혼했어요. *'Titulo en español:' Nos Hemos Casado *'Genero: '''Reality Show/Variedades *'Pais:' Corea del Sur *'Canal:' MBC *'Temporadas:' Especial Piloto + 3 temporadas. *'Emision: Todos los sábados. *'''Hora de Emisión: 5:15 pm KST Argumento Nos Hemos Casado es un popular reality show Sur-Coreano, un programa de MBC empezo a emitirse en el 2008, el programa trata sobre parejas de celebridades que viven como pareja de casados. Cada semana las parejas eran asignadas misiones para realizar con entrevistas a cada pareja por separado donde relataban sus pensamientos, sentimientos y experiencias en cada realizacion. Apartir de ese año se hizo muy popular varios artistas haciendo este programa de variedades muy querido por fans por esas parejas asi como en la actualidad ya conforman varias temporadas. Conductores MC En el episodio piloto especial de Año Nuevo los conductores fueron: Lee Hyuk Jae, Hyun Young y Oh Sang Jin. En la 1ª Temporada, en un principio solo Lee Hyuk Jae sigue siendo un de los MC originales. A el se unen Kim Won Hee y Lee Hwi Jae durante los primeros 8 episodios hasta que Lee Hwi Jae sustituye a Jung Hyung Don como uno de los novios en el episodio 9. Kim Won Hee sale del show y es remplazada por Park Myung Soo en el capitulo 13. Despues del capitulo 17 Lee Hyuk Jae regresa como MC y una ultima union de Kang Soo Jung como la unica MC femenina y pasan a ser 5 conductores. Apartir del episodio 30 sale definitivamente Lee Hyuk Jae y luego despues del capitulo 36 el programa se prepara para un nuevo formato por varias razones que incluyen recortes de presupuesto, salida minimizada de MCs como interaccion del estudio. En la 2ª Temporada, el formato vuelve a cambiar pero ahora son 3 MC permanentes que incluyen a Park Mi Sun, Jo Hyung Gi, Kim Na Young, Kim Jung Min e invitados especiales. Año Lunar 2008 especial thumb|324px Este episodio piloto especial salió al aire el 6 de febrero de 2008. Las cuatro parejas dispuestas debe preparar la cena con una cantidad fija de dinero. Los participantes se presentan como pareja real compran víveres para la cena. Cada pareja llega a casas diferentes a preparar la cena y comer juntos. En medio de escenas, los participantes son entrevistados sobre las impresiones de sus parejas. Al final del episodio, los MC revelan si tu pareja te ha gustado como "esposo" / "esposa", dando una X o una O. A quien recibió una "X" fue empujado por el tobogán. Los fans de este show lo catalogan como el noviazgo y las citas matrimoniales. Parejas formadas en esta emision fueron: *Alex y Jang Yoon Jeong *Jung Hyung Don y Saori *Crown J y Seo In Young *andy y Solbi 1ª Temporada Al igual que en el episodio piloto especial, entrevistaron a los participantes proporcionar una perspectiva única sobre los conflictos en curso y la evolución de la relación. Todo el material grabado se juega delante de los participantes, MCs, y la audiencia que agregar comentarios o aclaraciones. : Parejas originales *Alex y Shin Ae (Ep 1-8, 13-34) *Crown J y Seo In Young (Ep 1-41) *Andy y Solbi (Ep 1-28) *Jung Hyung Don y Saori (Ep 1-8) : Parejas adicionales *Lee Hwi Jae y Jo Yeo Jung (Ep 9-17) *Kim Hyun Joong y Hwang Bo (Ep 9-38) *Hwan Hee y Hwayobi (Ep 25, 29-44) *Marco y Son Dam Bi (Ep 25, 29-44) *Choi Jin Young † y Lee Ji Hyun (Ep 25) Año Lunar 2009 Special Iniciando este año con 3 parejas nuevas y sustituyendo por el transcurso a las parejas originales del anterior año. *Kang In y Lee Yoon Ji (Ep 39-55) *Jung Hyung Don y TaeYeon (Ep 42-54) *Shin Sung Rok y Kim Shin Young (Ep 42, 45-54) *Jun Jin y Lee Si Young (Ep 42, 45-55) 2ª Temporada thumb|330px En mayo de 2009, los productores anunciaron un nuevo cambio en el formato con las cuatro parejas de salida, reduciendo a una sola pareja y acortando el espectáculo a sólo 60 minutos. El espectáculo ahora muestran un lado más realista sobre lo que es un matrimonio, en lugar de "la imagen pintada de matrimonio basado en el romance". Por primera vez, una pareja real se convierte en el espectáculo. celebridades son invitados a ser los comentaristas para cada episodio, para que puedan compartir sus opiniones sobre el matrimonio. Sin embargo, debido a las bajas calificaciones, el espectáculo volvió a su antiguo formato, con la incorporacion del actor Park Jae Jung y UEE de After School el 2 de agosto de 2009. Para el especial de Chuseok, Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls y Jo Kwon de 2AM y Lee Seok Hun de SG Wannabe y Kim Na Young aparecieron como dos nuevas parejas. El episodio logro la mas alta calificación de la Temporada II, y Ga In y Jo Kwonse anunció como pareja permanente. La segunda Temporada se baso en filmar la vida de casados de parejas en sus 20 años de edad. : Pareja original *Kim Yong Jun y Hwang Jung Eum (Ep 56-86) : Parejas adicionales *Park Jae Jung y UEE (Ep 67-86) *Jo Kwon y Ga In (Ep 76-135) *Lee Seok Hun y Kim Na Young (Ep 76) *Lee Sun Ho y Hwangwoo Seul Hye (Ep 87-97) *Jung Yong Hwa y Seohyun (Ep 95-146) *Nichkhun y Victoria (Ep 107-171) 3ª. Temporada thumb|330px A diferencia de la segunda temporada en donde WGM se centro en filmar la historia de amor de las parejas en sus 20 años, la tercera temporada tiene como objetivo de basar las historia de amor en las diferentes etapas de las variedades de edades. La tercera temporada comenzo Oficialmente el 9 de Abril de 2011, con la salida de la pareja Goguma (Seohyun y Yonghwa) y la incorporacion de 2 nuevas parejas Eun Jung de T-ara y el actor Jang Woo, y el cantante Kim Won Joon y la actriz Park So Hyun. : Parejas Originales *Nichkhun y Victoria (Ep 107-171) Grabaron su último capitulo el 31 de Agosto 2011 y se emitió el 17 de septiembre de 2011 con un total de 64 capitulos. Hasta el momento son la pareja con más capitulos del programa, seguidos por la pareja Adam (Jokwon y Gain) y Yongseo (Yonghwa y Seohyun). Aunque no son la pareja más duradera, ya que estuvieron juntos 1 año y 3 meses y la pareja Adam estuvieron 1 año y 5 meses. Yongseo estuvieron 1 año. *Lee Jang Woo y Ham Eun Jung (Ep 147- Finalizaron 25 de Agosto 2012) *Kim Won Joon y Park So Hyun (Ep 147-Grabaron su ultimo capitulo el 14 de Enero, emitiendose el 03 de febrero 2012) *David Oh y Ri Sae Finalizaron el 31 de Agosto 2011 : Parejas actuales *Leeteuk y Kang So Ra. (Ep 174-presente) 4º Temporada thumb|400px|4 temporada El programa 'We Got Married' ya tiene su propia ciudad 'We Got Married'. El equipo de producción ha hecho una nueva adición al programa para darle una mirada refrescante a la temporada 4 de la serie y ahora todas las nuevas parejas viviran en la misma comunidad. Un miembro del equipo de producción dijo: "Hasta ahora, con excepción del puñado de especiales que hicimos, las parejas no pueden interactuar entre sí mucho. Con la creación de la ciudad 'We Got Married', tenemos la intención de hacer la programación más divertida con mucha más variedad en las actividades. " Se Yoon Ah y Julien Kang pareja se convirtió en la primera pareja en ir a la ciudad. La pareja no pudo ocultar su asombro cuando vieron que la casa fue diseñada para su especificación, con una piscina para darse un chapuzón fresco en el verano y una parcela de tamaño generoso para hacer crecer sus propios cultivos. Incluso los interiores se hicieron como ellos esperaban que su casa se vería así. La nueva ciudad 'We Got Married' será presentado en el episodio 01 de septiembre de 'We Got Married'. Parejas en la ciudad WGM Leeteuk y Kang So Ra. Finalizaron el 8 de setiembre u.u Yoon Se Ah y Julien Kang (Ep 132- Presente) Kwang Hee y Sunhwa (Ep 133 - Presente) Especial Año Nuevo Lunar 2012: "We Got Married Off -Pit-a- Pat-Shake" A diferencia de We Got Married en la cual las parejas basan su amor en la vida del matrimonio, las parejas en "Pit a Pat Shake" mostraron su amor en una relacion de noviazgo. Ademas de Ser un Especial del Año Nuevo Lunar de la MBC, tiene programado ser un programa habitual segun el rating obtenido, Su episodio piloto salio el 24 de Enero de 2012. Nada se ha dicho si será un programa semanal como se dijo. Las Parejas del especial fueron: *SunHwa y Park Hwi Soon *Sungmin y Hyorin *Lizzy y Lee Joon *Lee Tae Sung y Han Seung Yun Apodos de las parejas *Alex y Shin Ae: Pareja Romantica, AlShin *Kim Yong Jun y Hwang Jung Eum: Pareja Original *Crown J y Seo In Young: Pareja Hormiga *Andy y Solbi: Pareja AnSol. *Kim Hyun Joong y Hwang Bo: Pareja Lechuga, JoongBo. *Hwan Hee y Hwayobi: Pareja Caquita. *Marco y Son Dam Bi: Pareja Asesina, MarBi. *Kang In y Lee Yoon Ji: Pareja Mermelada de Bellota. *Jung Hyung Dong y TaeYeon: Pareja Mermelada de Pudin. *Jun Jin y Lee Si Young: Pareja Gundam. *Park Jae Jung y UEE: Pareja Caramelo. *Jo Kwon y Ga In: Pareja Adam. *Jung Yong Hwa y Seohyun : Pareja Goguma,Pareja patata dulce, YongSeo. *Nichkhun y Victoria : Khuntoria, Pareja sin manos *Kim Won Joon y Park So Hyun: Pareja Feliz *Lee Jang Woo y Ham Eun Jung: Pareja Woojung, Campus o Amistad. *David Oh y Kwon Ri Sae: Pareja Kwon-Oh *Leeteuk y Kang So Ra: (Dimple Couple) Pareja Hoyuelo. *Julien Kang y Yoon Se Ah: KangYoon *Han Sun Hwa y Hwang Kwang Hee: Pareja SunHee *Lee Joon y Oh Yeon Seo: Pareja Idiota (Idiot Couple), JoonSeo Curiosidades *En el 2008 en Corea la pareja estelar y mas querida fue Alex y Shin Ae asi que las fans hicieron que regresaran a la emision. *La pareja Lechuga conformada por Kim Hyun Joong y Hwang Bo forman la revolucion al tener la mayor fama ganando muchas fans mundiales llamandose JoongBo fans y gracias al cariño fueron premiados como la mejor pareja del 2008 por la MBC para la categoria WGM ganandole a la pareja Andy y Solbi que eran la pareja de oro en Corea. *La Pareja Adam, Ga In y Jo Kwon ganó el premio a la mejor pareja del 2010 siendo la pareja con la mayor duracion en el programa con 1 año y 5 meses de matrimonio. *Yonghwa , quien fue el esposo de Seohyun, fue el primer esposo que compuso una cancion para su esposa del reallity (Banmal Song), la cancion es para ella tanto como su esposa, asi como para ella fuera del reallity. Los fans dicen que Love light and Love girl son para Seohyun *La pareja khuntoria ha llegado a su fin este 31/08/2011. Fue la primera pareja internacional ya que ella es de China y el es de Tailandia. *La pareja compuesta por Leeteuk y Kang Sora comenzaron su emocion el dia 08/10/2011 *La pareja WOOJUNG son los unicos que han grabado un video juntos. *Kim won joon y Park so hyun, grabaron su ultimo capitulo el 14 de enero, se emitio el 03 de febrero, dando a conocer los sentimientos reales de Won Joon, el dijo "Luego de filmar WGM So Hyun se conviertio en mi mujer ideal" luego de eso agrego "Le dije que me gustaba un par de veces, pero aun tengo q escuchar su respuesta"; la opinion de fans e internautas fueron las mismas " Por Favor ¡Acepta su respuesta!" *Han habido rumores de cancelación después de que se anunció que estaría al aire "Music & Lyrics" de MBC Music en lugar de WGM. WGM primero suspendió su emisión durante cuatro semanas en febrero, debido a la huelga de trabajadores de la MBC. Se reanudó a transmitirse el 3 de marzo, pero a medida que la huelga se prolongó ha durado más tiempo, WGM agoto todos los shows que había pre-registrados hasta el 7 de abril. Sin embargo, el productor de WGM dijo en un reportaje televisivo, "Yo creo que el programa se reanudará al aire tan pronto como la huelga haya terminado. No he oído nada acerca de la cancelación del show de la MBC”. *Segun el reciente informe de la MBC el show se reneaudara el 16 de junio a las 5:15 pm, las parejas seguiran tal y como estan, pero se debera resumir algunos capitulos y arreglarlos aunque el show seguira adelante normalmente ahora en las tardes de los miercoles (HORARIO COREANO) *Hyun_Woo iba a participar como 3era pareja en la temporada III con la actriz Yoo In Na , pero debido a que ella anuncio su relacion con el actor JI Hyun Woo, la propuesta de que participaran en WGM a sido cancelada, *la pareja formada por Yoon Se Ah y Julien Kang filmaron su primer encuentro la semana del 6 al 12 de Agosto. Su vida de casados será emitido en Septiembre. *Park So Hyun , Jo Kwon y UEE son panelistas invitados en el episodio emitido el 18/08/12 *Julien Kang Y Yoon Se Ah Se Han Comfirmado Para Formar Parte Del Elenco. *ya se a confirmado que Han Sun Hwa (secret) Y Hwang Kwang Hee (ZE:A) estaran para formar parte de We Got Married como pa nueva pareja SunHee. *el cantante de mblaq Lee Joon y la actriz Oh Yeon Seo se han unido ala familia de we got married haciendo su primera transmision como la pareja idiota (idiota couple). *en las transmisiones de las nuevas parejas el show les dio casas de recien casados como un regalo en una villa de we got married. *solo las nuevas parejas pueden usar las casas de recien casados de la villa de we got married. *las nuevas parejas son vecinos en la villa de we got married. We Got Married - CHINA La version China de We Got Married, comenzará el 11 y 12 de Febrero de 2012, con dos episodios pilotos. y el desarrollo del mismo dependerá de su exito con los espectadores. Habrá un total de 3 parejas , pero la pareja final serán dos actores chinos. La version china tiene el formato original de la version coreana. Habrá un total de 4 MCs para el panel. El espectaculo tiene como objetivo ampliar los resultados del programa original. al convinar estrellas a nivel internacional de ambos paises. El programa esta producido por la MBC asi como por la SMG (canal de China) . Las parejas anunciadas son: *HyoMin de T-ara & Fu Xin Bo (Integrante de un grupo Idol chino "BoBo") *Kyuhyun de Super Junior & Lou Yi Xiao (Actriz china) Datos técnicos *'Productor:' 전성호 Jeon Seong Ho *'Duracion:' 60-100 por capitulo. Galeria wg-crown.jpg|La Pareja Hormiga 7ffdb6a2685a70_full.jpg|Alex (Claziiquai) & Shin Ae Solbi-Andy-wedding-picture-we-got-married-16346817-606-386.jpg|Andy & Solbi imagen2s.png|Hwanhee & Hwayobi 20kpx8n.jpg|Pareja Caramelo 2v9oqrm.jpg|Pareja Lechuga JoongBo15b.jpg|Hyun Joong y Hawng Bo Son-Dambi-Marco-Wedding-picture-we-got-married-17672528-231-335.jpg|Marco & Son Dam Bi Sondambi 4.jpg|Marco & Son Dam Bi 20110407_wgm_1.jpg|Kim Won Joon y Park So Hyun seohyunyonghwa.jpg|Pareja Goguma yongseo1.jpg|Pareja Yongseo wedding25.jpg|Pareja Yongseo user_84055_user_84055_1305736660tumblr_llbvi0SkEu1qe65h9o1_500.jpg A10601109-152.jpg pareja ssangchu (4).png|pareja ssangchu pareja ssangchu (5).png|pareja ssangchu khuntoria (3).jpg|khuntoria khuntoria.jpg|khuntoria pareja adam.jpg|pareja adam pareja ssangchu (3).png|pareja ssangchu pareja adam (8).jpg|pareja adam pareja adam (2).jpg|pareja adam pareja adam (3).jpg|pareja adam pareja adam (5).jpg|pareja adam pareja adam (6).jpg|pareja adam pareja adam (7).jpg|pareja adam Khuntoria (2).jpg|Pareja AnSol Khuntoria (3).jpg|Pareja AnSol 600128_497791330234961_616669973_n.jpg|pareja hoyuelos 3102_497791310234963_1396475717_n.jpg|pareja hoyuelos 428796_497791466901614_1155940543_n.jpg|pareja hoyuelos 487294_497791403568287_358513528_n.jpg|pareja hoyuelos 599878_497791533568274_1820619562_n.jpg|pareja hoyuelos 534879_497791486901612_1659904770_n.jpg|pareja hoyuelos Categoría:Reality Shows Categoría:MBC